A Special Day/Summary
Aya is tending to the flowers by school when Yoko runs up to her. She brings up that Karen and Alice have gotten into a fight and the duo run back to find Karen and Alice nearby playing on the tennis court. Karen gently chastises Alice, but the moment Yoko realizes they are just parodying a manga, she reacts with shock as Shino and Honoka enjoy the display. One morning Alice awakens early and tries to go back to sleep, realizing it's summer vacation. In the process she notices something odd and to her horror, finds Karen staring back at her. With alarm she sits up to ask her why she's there so early, and looks to see a watermelon next to her while Karen holds a stick. She reveals that she has been wanting to break it and brought it over to do it with her friends, but Alice tries to reason with her by saying she shouldn't do it in there. As this chaos goes on, Shino remains blissfully asleep. Later, Aya has finished making a homework sheet for the summer and is convinced that if they follow it they will be fine, even someone like Yoko. However, she starts to think about their previous four years together and how Yoko always waited until the final day of Summer to request assistance. She would always comply but eventually grew tired of it as Yoko would grow progressively worse- even saying last year that she didn't see why they even had to do homework as highschoolers. By now Aya is a bit peeved, but she is too excited to see her plan work out and tries to determine how she can give it to her friend. Meanwhile, at Yoko's, she reminds her twin siblings to make sure they head to the pool prepared. They confirm hearing her and she looks to find out that Aya is calling her. A very strange sounding Aya responds, but she hangs up before saying anything other than confirming she has the right address. While confused by this, Yoko gets up to help her brother find his swim cap, and her sister the bunny towel she likes to use. On the floor, Aya mourns her failure of a call and frets that the Yoko will be disappointed with her and imagines this situation happening. Yoko takes off and she tries to chase after her, only to trip and land face-first on the ground. With that Aya quickly sends Yoko a text, only to panic after realizing how lewd the message came off. In a rush Aya runs out of her place to get to Yoko's, but she complains over the heat while theorizing that this would be her first time ever going to Yoko's place alone. Just as she turns the corner, she suddenly tries to leave, reasoning that it would be rude to show up without contacting Yoko first or even bringing a gift, then wonders if she is even at home. Just then she gets a call and speaks to Yoko, who reveals she isn't home at the time. To Aya's surprise, Yoko is right behind her. She greets her and asks about the phone call from earlier, saying that she got worried over Aya's behavior, but instead of being happy- Aya responds with anger until she is able to calm down, now back at Yoko's. Yoko grabs them something to drink and explains that she was on her way to visit Aya, so she's glad they didn't miss each other. Aya is surprised to hear this, then asks where Kota and Mitsuki went. Yoko informs her of their plans, then sits down to enjoy the drink she grabbed. Aya grows flustered as she realizes they are now alone, but she recalls the chart and shows Yoko; who responds with frustration and alarm. She sits down to attempt to do some homework but struggles to focus on it, instead using the time to observe Aya, who tries ignoring her attention until she eventually asks about it. Yoko comments that she doesn't own any girly outfits like Aya does. At first she is silent, then offers to switch clothing so that Yoko can try it on. The girls put on each others outfits, and Yoko comments on how strange it feels and she asks for an opinion. Aya struggles, and Yoko believes she must look strange so she takes it in good humor and describes how tight the chest section is, only to incidentally darken Aya's mood and cause her to unleash a tickle attack until Yoko gives in and strips to return Aya her clothing. However, Aya refuses to let Yoko have her own back since she believes she should go and wash them now. Yoko tries to insist it is fine though and while dressed in only her panties and bra, she reaches for her clothing. It's then Mitsuki and Kota return to find her grabbing Aya, causing them to stare before asking if they should leave for a bit longer until they finish. Both girls try to deny that anything happened though, and soon the four sit down to have some popsicles together. The twins got one popsicle each, and Kota hands his to a confused Aya as Mitsuki breaks her popsicle in half to share it with Kota. Aya makes an attempt to break hers down the center after they explain that friends split popsicles; but unfortunately it breaks wrongly, with a portion of one popsicle stuck to the other. Yoko insists on taking the smaller piece since Aya is the house guest, but as Aya feels a bit bad over it, Yoko makes them even by biting the bit that got stuck from Aya's popsicle. At first Aya is highly flustered, but she suddenly starts to yell as the twins happily observe. A while later, Honoka has just finished some tennis practice. She and a friend discuss the upcoming event, and while Honoka knows she must continue to practice and train, she finds herself thinking about Karen and wonders what she might be up to. Karen, as it turns out has been hanging out with Shino and Alice. Shino voices how often they have been seeing Karen since Summer Vacation began and Karen worries she may be causing problems, but she insists they don't mind. Karen promises to continue to behave then, and Alice compliments this- only for Karen to suddenly demand that they eat some Nagashi Somen. Shin offers to ask her mom if they can have some, but she isn't sure if they can do Nagashi-styled Somen. This disappoints Karen, since it looked like fun on the television, but she is still happy to be with them since she's been bored lately. Alice suggests they read a book and mentions how perfect it would be for the book report they got assigned to write. Karen attempts this, but seeing how difficult the book is, she puts it back down and decides to wait. She also gets bored with the card game they attempt to play, voicing a desire to do something new and spicy. Shino thinks she understands and suggests they try some super-spicy somen for lunch, and Karen asks if they can have some canned tangerines to go with it, while Alice reacts with shock. She tries to stop Shino as she gets up to let her mom know, and soon lunch rolls around. Before the girls start eating, Shino brings up that she will be making a Summer Vacation Debut. At first Karen is confused, thinking that she may mean as an idol, until Alice explains that for Summer, a debut means to entirely change ones image. Karen is able to understand now, and mentions that some girls tend to grow out their hair for this, causing Alice to picture this display with Shino and growing disturbed. Shino brings on a salon visit she intended to keep a secret, adn this causes Alice to worriedly ask if she plans to dye her hair blonde. She asks her not to, but as it turns out Shino didn't even think about it; but by now Alice panics and tries to distract her so that she forgets the idea. The girls prepare to go when Isami hears them. She peaks into the room to ask what they are doing, and after the girls reveal their plans of walking with Shino to her appointment, she asks them to pick up some ice cream. The girls agree, so she decides to let the buy some for themselves as well. The girls drop Shino off at her appointment and Alice decides that they should get their shopping trip done and make their way home now. Karen agrees; only to suddenly recall something and ask if they can make a quick stop. The girls rush to school where the tennis match is being held, but just as Honoka tries to focus on her shot, she looks to see Karen just as the ball comes and beams her; effectively knocking her out. She recalls how she originaly met Karen a year ago, and describes what she likes about Karen just as she throws water on her and she is lifted to the infirmary, waking up moments later with a large red bruise on her forehead. She apologizes for making them worry and they quickly begin to discuss her tennis playing. Honoka insists that she isn't any good at it though, but mentions how she can balance on a ball. While it is a good talent, it has nothing to do with tennis. They discuss Shino's Summer Debut plans and the girls invite Honoka to attend with them. At first she worries she may disrupt, but the girls assure her it will be fine and she agrees. By now they have gotten their ice cream and are heading back to see Shino. As they discuss what she may have done with her hair, Honoka finds herself distracted by observing Alice and Karen's hair. They are joined by Yoko and Aya and they discuss her being on the tennis team. Honoka asks Yoko to join the tennis team, since she isn't in any sports clubs and knows she is talented with them, and Yoko decides to think it over utnil Aya accidentally voices her fear in seeing Yoko less than she already does. Honoka assures she wouldn't pressure Yoko into anything, then Yoko and Aya explain that they were just heading to the Library to borrow some books for that report they need to do. Karen tries to block out this, causing Aya to wonder if she needs to make a copy of that schedule for Shino and Karen as well as they leave. By now, Alice is feeling pretty warm and she notices that Karen was wiping her sweat away using money. She calls the gesture offensive and grabs it, only to learn it is fake. Considering her admiration for Karen, Honoka takes out a coin to see if this works. The girls arrive back at Shino's place and Alice is quick to compliment Shino's new hairstyle- which consists of shorter cut bangs. Alice is excited since Shino resembles the Kokeshi doll even further, but Karen is actually surprised since Shino didn't really do anything. Honoka believes that it looks alright though, then apologizes for showing up without prior notice. Shino panics however, as she believes she isn't dressed for company and runs off to change clothing. She returns moments later wearing a maid uniform with cat ears and a tail while Alice takes Isami her ice cream she picked up. But in her attempts to soften it a little she has accidentally melted it entirely, causing Isami depression. The girls sit down together and discuss the parfaits at Honoka's place and Karen feels envious, though Honoka claims she would rather do what they do and pictures Karen and Alice dressed in fancy princess costumes enjoying ice cream outside in a very fancy location. She claims to be jealous of Shino too, since she gets to hang out with Karen and Alice a lot and suddenly, Shino recalls something and gets up to show Honoka the pretty dress she has made recently. The two excitedly chat and she admires more outfits Shino made while Karen and Alice watch from the table. Karen suddenly gets an idea and she suggests that they have an Alice-themed fashion show, with the others agreeing; although Alice hesitates. So they force her to play with them and try to make her try on a few outfits, style Karen's hair, and even get Honoka to wear a cute maid uniform with a pair of rabbit ears before they find a cute dress for Alice. Eventually evening rolls around and Karen leaves with Honoka. They say goodbye and on their way to Honoka's, she thinks about how much fun she had that day. Karen suddenly stops to bring up their beach trip and invites Honoka to join them- but Honoka has a practice match that day and will be too busy. Karen is excited but Honoka worries she may just hold back her team and asks for some advice, so Karen attempts to hypnotise her to be more confident, but then promises to pray to the sun for her. But she frets that it may rain, then panics worrying that her beach plans may get cancled if that was to occur, so now Honoka tries to cheer her up by offering to hang out with her if their plans got cancled, after her match. Karen agrees to this and soon they split up at a nearby corner. Honoka waits for a moment before eagerly running for home. Come the day of the match, Honoka is complimented by a teammate. She asks if maybe something good happened and Honoka thanks the sun for allowing her to play so wonderfully. Meanwhile, Karen is on the beach and stops, thinking she heard something. She waits a moment before the girls call for her to join them and she quickly catches up. After the credits, Kota and Mitsuki preview the next episode. They explain that it is a beach-centric episode, but she claims the broadcast will be altered; causing Yoko to scold them for lying so severly. Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Full summary Category:A Special Day